I Stand Alone
by Y2Jen
Summary: The war in the middle east has worsened and the WWE superstars are sick of it. The world won't accept the fact that they're all one and the same, and the WWE won't take anymore. So what do they do? Take a stand for what they believe in, they go to war.
1. Prologue

What started out with the French moved all through out Europe as the war against terrorism grew. The British had backed out, as did Germany, they all had. Soon followed by Russia, Australia, Asia, everyone, they'd all left the US to fight alone. This seemed to be the moment the middle east was waiting for. All of a sudden, almost over night, their forces grew quickly, their men seemed to double in number. Mass casualties rose for the US as new weapons were used against America. And still the world watched and waited, almost as if this was the final, most ultimate test for the US. America was indeed at war, even the draft had to be re-instated but it excluded athletes, actors, musicians and other entertainers in the media industry. But that didn't help the US forces, they were still missing something, but what? One group of Americans, who weren't allowed to be drafted because of their media relations, were finally ready to take a stand.  
  
"So get ready for the show tonight, for it will be our last." Vince McMahon ended his speech.  
  
It was the yearly August Pay-Per-View, Summer Slam. The live arena crowd, and the audiences watching at home, worldwide, all became quiet with shock. Was he bluffing or was it true, was the WWE really going to war? Vince walked out of the ring as his theme music played through the silent arena. As he disappeared backstage, the world realized it was true, the WWE really was going to war. 


	2. Summer Slam

"Vince can't be serious!" "Everyone in the WWE is going to war?" "How can this be possible?" "No, it can't be, it's not true.." As the matches of the show went on, the fans paid only half a mind, the other half was still chattering away in disbelief. But the mood back in the locker room was quite different than the fans in the stands.  
  
"Man this is gonna be so cool!" "I can't wait to get over there and kick some but!" "Hey, save a piece of that bastard Sadam for me!" The superstars were all a buzz, eager and excited to go to war for their country.  
  
The WWE is a perfect example of America, they're a mix of all races from all countries, and unfortunately the rest of the world couldn't see that. They were all too blind to realize that the world is one.  
  
"Ok, ok, settle down everyone." Vince McMahon entered the room as the main event title match continued out in the ring. Hulk Hogan was defending against Kurt Angle. "Now, when Hogan gets Angle down for the 1-2-3, we all go out there when his music starts. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded at Vince's words, he always had good ideas and they wanted to leave the world on a good note. And what's a better note than Hulk Hogan's theme song "Real American"? Out in the ring the ref counted 1-2-3, the bell sounded, marking not only the end of the match, but of the WWE. Hulk Hogan raised his retained title belt. (When it comes crashing down and it hurts inside) The guitar music began and the superstars all filled out of the back curtain and stood along the ramp and across the stage. (You gotta take a stand, it don't help to hide) As the song began, both the Raw and SmackDown announcers followed Kurt Angle and Hulk Hogan out of the ring. (Well you hurt my friends, and you hurt my pride) The packed fans in the sold out arena rose to their feet, cheering loudly and giving a standing ovation. (I gotta be a man, I can't let it slide) The superstars sang the chorus in unison:  
  
I am a real American Fight for the rights of every man. I am a real American Fight for what's right, Fight for you life.  
  
As the second verse began, the ovation grew louder and louder as the fans paid their respects. Many were crying, some for the superstar's bravery, others because this was the end. When the song reached it's final chorus, everyone burst into singing again, but also Hulk Hogan, Kurt Angle and Vince McMahon respectively grabbed an American flag and waved it proudly as the pyros shot red, white and blue into the air. The fans couldn't help but go nuts at this display, returning for a moment to joy. But as the music faded and the smoke cleared, all became quiet again as the superstars all stood still. The fans began to clap and cheer once more.  
  
"On behalf of the WWE, I'd like to thank you all for everything you've done." Vince said into the microphone. "Now I ask one last favor of you: support us. Thank you."  
  
And with that, everyone went backstage, the fans remained quiet in a moment of silence. Some in sorrow and some pondering, the sullen fans left the arena, the words of Vince McMahon impressed and echoing in their minds. The WWE had a point to prove, the world is one, people are all the same. America was the perfect of world unity, only the world was against them. Did they not want to believe the fact that they are all the same? Or would every superstar have to give their life to prove it? 


	3. Enlisting

The WWE was in Iowa after Summer Slam in New York City and in order to get to the middle east and fight, they had to go to a recruiting office. Luckily, a very large group of at least a hundred was at the Iowa station.  
  
"Hey Vince, I got a question." Hulk Hogan spoke up. "How do we get in? We're bound to be recognized."  
  
"Just use your real names." Vince McMahon replied.  
  
"But my real name is Kurt Angle." Kurt cut in.  
  
"Then wear a disguise." Vince McMahon answered. "Here, you know what? Watch me."  
  
Vince walked over to the guard who stood by the door that lead out of the main lobby.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Vince McMahon."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Age!"  
  
"Yes, age." The officer looked carefully at Vince. "Aren't you a little old to be in the military?"  
  
"Old!" That did it, Vince exploded. "Now look here, boy, it doesn't matter how old I am! I want to go over, you want me over, it's a win-win agreement here! So you don't need my age, ok? How about you do this the easy way and just let me go through!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The shocked solider let Vince pass.  
  
"My turn, this will be easy." Kurt Angle went over.  
  
"Name and age?"  
  
"Kurt Angle, 34."  
  
"Hey, aren't you a wrestler?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Then how come you're so buff?"  
  
"Um, I played football."  
  
"Oh ok, nice." He let Kurt pass.  
  
"That was easy." Hulk Hogan replied.  
  
"Ha, now watch me." Chris Jericho grinned.  
  
"Name, age?"  
  
"Chris Irvine, 32."  
  
"Ok, go through that door to the exam room."  
  
"Exam? As in physical!"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Oh no." Chris Jericho began to think, he didn't want a check up! Finally he had a though, he'll just do what Vince did. "Look man, I want to go over there and you need me over there. SO how about you let me through and forget this physical? Or I can do it the hard way, and you don't want that!"  
  
"Sir, every incoming cadet needs a physical. I can't make any exceptions, so either you get an exam or you don't go. And you don't want me to do it the hard way, now do you!"  
  
"No, I'll go." Chris whimpered and slunk into the room.  
  
"Name please?"  
  
"Terry Bolea." It was Hulk Hogan's turn.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Hulk Hogan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, sorry." The man let Hogan pass. "Darn, I could've gotten a celebrity's autograph, but it was just another dam Hollywood look-a-like."  
  
Eventually everyone successfully made it passed, and Chris Jericho had to get a physical. But after those few hours passed, the WWE superstars were able to get their things and were ready to go. 


	4. Confidence Among Fears

The superstars were all in their outfits and had their bags over their shoulders when the bus arrived at the airport.  
  
"Are we all set, do you have all of your things?" Vince McMahon asked before they got off the bus.  
  
"Sir yes sir!"  
  
"That's good." Vince smiled, luckily he was the commanding officer to the whole federation. "Then let's get a move on."  
  
Everyone rooted and cheered as they filled off the bus. They reached the terminal and saw the plane, it was early, a very rare sight. As they all began to board, a phone rang.  
  
"It's mine." Chris Jericho answered it. "Hello?" It was his wife. "Yea, we're leaving. I'm sorry. We'll be gone ten months before our mission is over. Well it might be less. Aw come on, don't cry honey, it's all gonna be ok. I love you too, and don't worry, I'll come back. I promise you." He hung up and sat down on the plane next to a very glum Kurt Angle. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You don't have to leave as much behind as I do." Kurt sighed. "You have a wife, I have a family. Chris what if I die? What do they do? My baby girl isn't even a year old yet."  
  
"I know what you mean." The Rock spoke up. Chris and Kurt turned around. "A lot of us are leaving families behind too. I also have a baby girl."  
  
"And us too." The Undertaker, Chris Benoit, Shawn Michaels and quite a few others said.  
  
"See, you're not alone." Hulk Hogan replied.  
  
"You guys, we're all gonna come back." Chris Jericho insisted. "You have no reason to worry, I mean, come on, what's the chance of us dying?"  
  
They all began to think, he did have a point. The lot of them all together was big, but when put with the rest of the troops they were a mere fraction of their forces. So the chances of one of them being killed was very slim, yet they all still worried. Not Chris though, he stood by his words and remained confident. But how long would his confidence last? Perhaps only the seven hour flight, only until he sees what awaits them on the battlefield. 


	5. The Plane Arrives

Well, it's no surprise what everyone did on the plane. Yup, that's right, sleep. Most of them, however, were having nightmares about being killed in battle and what would become of their families at home. All but Chris Jericho though, oh no, he wasn't worried at all. He remained confident and had a great dream that he created a huge successful plan of attack and he killed Sadam and his forces were all destroyed. He suddenly awoke.  
  
"I have to write that down!" He cried and scrambled for a pen and paper, but by the time he pulled them out he'd forgotten it. "Aw."  
  
Chris looked around the plane, it was dusk and quiet, only the hum of the plane echoed through the silent aircraft. Everyone was still sound asleep. Chris couldn't help but smile and he turned to open the window shade.  
  
"Ah, hey!" Kurt Angle cried as the light from the now open window hit his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I thought it would still be night."  
  
"Chris you idiot, Iraq is like 8 hours ahead of New York time."  
  
"Well, it looks like we're h ere." It was Vince McMahon. Everyone groaned as they started to wake up. "Get ready every body, we'll be landing soon."  
  
Soon the plane was lit up as everyone opened their window shutters to let the late morning sunlight shine in. Chris looked over at Kurt, he looked glum again, but also like he was sick to his stomach, he was afraid. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, just scared."  
  
"Well don't be."  
  
"Aren't you nervous?"  
  
"I, I dunno." Chris never thought about that before. He looked back at Kurt. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yea, fine." Kurt mumbled under his breath. Chris couldn't help but sigh. About half an hour later, the plan landed and everyone got off stretching. Some of the other troops were waiting for them. Their commanding officer approached Vince.  
  
"Sargent McMahon? I'm Captain Davis." There was a sudden loud blast that shook the ground. The superstars all gasped, shocked.  
  
"What was that?" Chris cried out.  
  
"Just a bomb. Welcome to Iraq everyone." Now Chris was scared. 


End file.
